Black Sun ブラックサン (A Goblin Slayer story)
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: Demon Lords, monsters, animals, beasts of war, all created by one dark being. The Overlord of darkness and destruction. The one who slays all in his path and puts fear and curses to all life itself. An indestructible army of the most powerful creatures known to mankind, the "Black Sun". The mere mentioned of the Overlord's name will be cursed and be sacrificed to the Great One.
1. Chapter 1:- The Black Sun

Black Sun

ブラックサン

(Burakkusan)

"When there is Light, there shall be Darkness."

Chapter 01:- The Black Sun

Opening Theme: Rightfully - Mili

Ending Theme: アルカテイル - Konomi Suzuki

-The sound of explosions were heard from a distance as the sight of a large kingdom was seen in-flames as there were bodies of people scattered everywhere. The sight of knights were seen fighting against Imps and ghouls as the humans were being pushed back by the massive numbers of monsters until a large number of adventurers came and help as they slowly eradicated the large number of monsters within the Kingdom-

Adventurer 1: Casualties!

Knight 1: We lost over a hundred guards! We're the last of what's left of this kingdom's army! -He said as the adventurer would turn and see the sight of a dozen knights that were well armed but were getting tired-

Adventurer 1: What happened here?

Knight 2: Th-The moons...

Adventurer 1: The moons? -The man would look up as he gasped and his eyes widened to see the green moon was completely black while the red moon was glowing orange like the sun- What in God's name..

Knight 1: Look!

Adventurer 2: Oh hey, I think we got a problem!

Adventurer 1: Tsk! What now? -He turned to the other Adventurer and saw that he was pointing at the castle on top of the hill on the middle of the kingdom and saw the sight of a giant black dragon rising from the castle. It had bright grey wings and large muscles on its body as it stood on four legs as it had glowing spines on its back- A...Dragon...?

Knight 1: That! That thing attacked us by storming the kingdom with its flames!

Adventurer 2: That's not something we can handle!

Adventurer 3: Hey! If we stick together, we can beat that lizard!

Adventurer 2: Don't be stupid! I've never seen a dragon like that! It doesn't have normal eyes and its bones are glowing from the inside! You can see for yourself that its bones are glowing like molten lava! We can't beat it!

Adventurer 3: Think of the money we can make out of that!

Adventurer 2: To Hell with money! I'd rather live and earn twice the amount by killing Orcs or even Goblins rather than taking on a Dragon that never showed up in the archives!

Adventurer 1: Alright alright! That's enough! We don't even know if that thing is a dragon but let's just get the hell out of here and discuss this matter at the guild!

Adventurer 3: But the loot!

Adventurer 1: Shut up and let's go!

Adventurer 3: Ugh! Fine! -The man got irritated as he then followed the leader and the rest of the survivors and other adventurers would run out of the kingdom. The Dragon turn its head over to the adventurers that were leaving as its vision zoomed in onto the humans that were running away, the mighty beast roared powerfully as the roar echoed throughout the entire continent and shook the earth-

-In a forest that was not far from the kingdom that was under attack, the sight of elves were seen in the forest, watching the entire kingdom burn as many of the elves were High-Elves and young elf children, the adults' eyes widened as they hid themselves and the children behind and above the trees quickly as the entire kingdom exploded and created a massive explosion that shook the entire planet and caused the continent to split into multiple parts-

-Fifteen thousand years later-

"The Earth changed after it made its very appearance, bringing fear to even the most powerful beings. Heroes stutter and shriek at their very core from the mere mention of its name, legends sweat in fear from the sound of its mighty roar and even Gods doubt their own abilities to stop this powerful creature...And they call him..."

-The sight of a girl with hallow gold hair tied into a side plait and yellow-gold eyes with a guild uniform was seen talking to the younger adventurers that had just joined-

Guild Girl: Alright~ That's it for the story~ -She said with a smile on her face-

Young man: Aww! But it was just getting good!

Young girl: Yeah! What is the name of that dragon anyway?

Young girl 2: Yeah! Tell us! Please?

Guild Girl: I can't tell you guys~ Because I need to head back to the front desk to work~

Young man 2: Boo! That dragon doesn't sound that tough! I bet I could take it out easily!

Young girl: In your dreams!

Young man 2: What?!

-A strawberry-blonde haired man with bright blue armour and a long spear was seen walking by the four new adventurers as he would grin at the four and speak out to them-

Spearman: Hehe! How bout I tell you kids the name of the dragon?

Young man: Eh? You'll tell us?!

Spearman: Yeah! The man of the beast is- -Before he could finish, a woman would put her hand on the man's shoulder as he looked over to see a woman with long purple hair and a witch's outfit- Witch, what's up?

Witch: You can't...Tell them. It is...Forbidden to speak...It's name.

Spearman: Huh? It is?

Witch: Yes. It's dangerous.

Young man: It's forbidden to even say its name? A dragon's name?

Young girl: What's the worst that could happen? I mean it's just a name, right?

Young man 2: Yeah! Why can't you tell us its name?

Spearman: Ah well...Uh...

Witch: That is because.. -Before she could finish her sentence, the sound of an old man was heard speaking out to the group from above as the adventurers along with the guild members would look up to see the sight of a Dwarf holding onto an ale as a green haired High elf along with a blonde haired priestess and a lizardman was seen with the dwarf-

Dwarf shaman: That's because that monstrosity is an Overlord class monster!

Young man: An Overlord class monster?

Dwarf: Ye heard me, boy! It's the highest monster tier in the world! Legendary heroes would even doubt their skills and abilities to face such demons! Hahaha! -He said as he gargled down his ale as the green haired Elf would turn to the adventurers and speak out to them-

Elf Archer: The reason why nobody speak of its name is because the name itself is a curse.

Young girl 2: A curse? What do you mean?

Elf Archer: Hundreds to thousands of people had mentioned the dragon's true name before and when they did, they'd burn in flames.

Young man 2: Burn in flames? Ha! That just sounds ridiculous! You'd think we'd believe that?

Elf Archer: Well then, if you don't believe your elders then why don't you head to the archives and search for the dragon's name and say its name for yourself? But don't come haunting me if you didn't believe my warning.

Young man 2: Hmph! So be it! I'll gladly search its name then!

"If you have a death wish, then are you are free to speak of its name." -The sight of a fully armoured male was seen as he had a red cloth on his helmet and had a small round shield on his left arm-

Guild Girl: Goblin Slayer-san! -She happily called out to the man as everyone turned their attention to the armoured male while the four new adventurers look at him with worry-

Goblin Slayer: That dragon is not just any demon or beast that you can find in a forest or a cave or even in a abandoned castle. It is one of the world's most powerful creatures and you must not take it likely.

Spearman: To hear this guy talk about a dragon instead of Goblins is actually rare, if I were you, I'd take his advice...Literally. -He said to one of the new adventurers-

-Up above, the four members that work with Goblin Slayer would talk to each other-

Elf Archer: Orcbolg knows about the dragon?

Priestess: Ah, from what I was told, he did head to the location of the destroyed kingdom with Sword Maiden-san before to investigate about the Goblins there and he took an interest about this dragon.

Lizard Priest: Oh? To hear that he is interested in this beast is somewhat calming.

Elf Archer: Tell me about, it's always Goblins but to hear a different subject, I guess it sounds like a fresh new start. W-Wait, hold on a minute, he was with Sword Maiden? Why?!

Priestess: He said it was a personal request from the Kings from the Kingdom of the north and that they requested her to go investigate the destroyed kingdom with any company of her choosing.

Elf Archer: That wench...

Priestess: Wench?

Elf Archer: Ah! Nothing!

-Back down below-

Young Man 2: How would you know that the curse of the dragon's name still exists?! I heard that dragon hasn't shown its ugly face for over thousands of years!

Witch: Fifteen...Thousand years..

Young Girl: It's that ancient then why worry about it now?

Goblin Slayer: Because it is the cause of the creation of the Demon Lord.

Young Girl 2: D-Demon Lord?!

Elf Archer: Ah, now that you mentioned it. After the Hero defeated the Demon Lord and went through the archives in its castle, the Hero announced to everyone from the Kingdom of the South to the North, West and East that the Demon Lord was created by a greater being of destruction, one where its name cannot be written or even spoken of. Which concludes the dragon we were talking about this entire time.

Young man: So that explains it, huh?

Young man 2: How can that dragon thing create a demon lord?! It's just a dragon?

Guild Girl: Ancient Dragons have magic powers that could do a lot of things like us Humans could do but with much greater power. Ancient Dragons could cast Armageddon, apocalypse or even recreate life and repair damage and heal wounds along with telepathic magic and foresight. Regular dragons are the ones we see today, sleeping in caves or forests or even at the top of mountains, roaming around the world, hunting prey within the sky or ground, although they rarely come after us Humans, Elves, Dwarves and Lizardmen, they primarily hunt down larger monsters. Wyverns, cousins of the dragons, which are the lesser forms of the might beasts are smaller and can be easily tamed and trained if using the right methods, however Dark Dragons and Demonic Dragons are even more powerful than Ancient Dragons.

Young girl: They're much more powerful?

Dwarf Shaman: Dark Dragons are rulers of the night! They will hunt and kill everything in sight around their territory at night! When the Sun rises, they head back to their home and sleep and continue their work once night kicks in.

Young man: What about Demonic Dragons?

Lizard Priest: Demonic Dragons are intelligent and unpredictable creatures! They have ancestral powers that could change the course of any battlefield and communicate with anyone. Like the Devil, it is possible to be allies with a Demonic Dragon, however everything comes with a price after all.

Young man: Huh? I don't understand..

Goblin Slayer: Demonic Dragons accept any task given to them, even if its from humans but the cost will be heavy.

Young man: How so?

Guild Girl: Let's just say that if he were to make a deal with a Demonic Dragon. -She said as she referred to the second young adventurer-, the dragon would do everything that he was asked to do but in exchange of doing that, he'll either destroy your village and home, kill everyone in that town and absorb their souls or it'll kill you and make you a servant. Demonic Dragons are not servants of the Demon Lord, since they were born directly from the first ancestral Overlord dragon that we have been talking about.

Young man 2: You mean the one that you guys won't say its name?

Guild Girl: Yes~

Young man 2: So you're telling me that Demonic dragons, Demon Lords and other dark creatures were born from this Overlord class monster?

Witch: Yes.

Young man 2: I see...

Elf Archer: Still wanna go out and find out its name and say its name out loud or you wanna be a good boy and kill weaker creatures like giant rats or Goblins?

Young man 2: In all consideration...I'd rather have the latter..

Elf Archer: As expected. -She said with a smile on her face as she then turn her attention to the Guild Girl and Goblin Slayer as the two were talking, Elf Archer would pout slightly as she then notice that the Priestess was not beside her anymore along with the other two as the three had gone down to meetup with Goblin Slayer- Wha-?! Why'd you guys leave me?! -She yelled as she'd then jump down from the second floor to meet up with her group-

Goblin Slayer: Anything about Goblins?

Guild Girl: Ah yes~ There is one but I'm not sure if it's a good idea to take this quest.

Goblin Slayer: If it's about taking out Goblins then I'll take it.

Guild Girl: A-Are you sure? This is quest is somewhat ridiculous..

Goblin Slayer: It doesn't matter.

Priestess: Um excuse me, what is the quest?

Guild Girl: It's to take out the two Goblin Lords in the destroyed Kingdom of Oboros..

Elf Archer: Oboros?!

Priestess: Oboros? Do you know that kingdom?

Elf Archer: Oboros is a sanctuary for Demons and dark spirits...It's not exactly a place we can simply step foot on, Orcbolg.

Dwarf Shaman: I-I agree with Long-Ears, Oboros is a dangerous place, Beardcutter! Even Paladins don't make it out alive of the place!

Goblin Slayer:...-He looked at his companions and saw the worried look on their faces as he would then turn to the Guild Girl- Any information about the Goblins in Oboros heading out?

Guild Girl: No, they have been holding up in that abandoned place for quite sometime, increasing their numbers but never engaging in combat with the villages and kingdoms nearby.

Goblin Slayer. I see. Are there any other quests?

Guild Girl: There is a quest to slay a Goblin Champion in the mountain of Verano.

Priestess: Just the one champion?

Guild Girl: There are a few lesser Goblins with the Champion but I'm not sure if there are any Lords or Shamans with the Champion, let alone Hobgoblins as well.

Goblin Slayer: We'll take it.

Guild Girl: A-Are you sure? It's going to be a long journey.

Goblin Slayer: It's alright, I have an idea.

Dwarf Shaman: Oh? An idea from our Beardcutter? This is going to be interesting!

Lizard Priest: Indeed, I am excited to see what we will face during our journey to the mountains.

Elf Archer: Ugh...You guys..

-Outside of the town, in the mountains far in the North, the sight of thousands of demons, lesser-monsters, dark dragons, demonic dragons and goblins along with orcs and ogres were seen as they were in the mountains, hiding behind the dark clouds that was covering the mountain, the monsters would all growl in fear as they would all scream and roar loudly at a large cave that was in the mountain. Lava began to ooze out from the cave slowly, killing the weaker demons and monsters while the others made way and avoided contact with the lava. The sight of two bright yellow glowing eyes were seen from within the cave as the ground shook through out the moments as it was footsteps. The goblins and lesser creatures cower in fear as the sight of a giant black and blue dragon with glowing bones were seen walking out of the cave. It exhaled as steam came out of the dragon's nostrils and eyes glowed brightly as it would growl and the beating of its heartbeat was heard loudly as even the animals from the forests below the mountain could hear the heartbeat as the animals flee in panic. The dragon would roar powerfully as it shook the entire earth from its roar. One of the Demonic dragons would approach the Overlord beast as it began speaking to it-

Demonic dragon: My Liege, welcome back from your long eternal slumber, Lord of the Black Sun, Abaddon-sama.

Abaddon: Prepare...Setup..

Demonic dragon: As you command! -He roared at the other creatures as they nodded and cheered loudly by roaring and screaming together as they would spread out to the forest and began chopping down trees and killing animals for food-

Abaddon: Today, the world will understand the true terror of eternal destruction of the Black Sun, for I am Abaddon...The...Overlord! -He roared loudly once more. As Goblin Slayer and his friends heard the sound of the roar from afar as the group were riding in a horse cart as they looked up and turned their attention to the source of the sound of the roar-

Elf Archer: W-What was that?

Priestess: A warning call?

Dwarf Shaman: Scaly, what was it?

Lizard Priest: Th-That was...That was a...

Goblin Slayer: A Dragon call..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The "Black Sun" is a dark army, controlled by the Overlord known as "Abaddon", The army was created as a backup if the 60th and 100th Demon Lords were defeated by a powerful chosen hero and the Black Sun would replace the Demon Lord's weak army and eradicate the hero and their allies, leaving behind only fear and curses.


	2. Chapter 2:- A Formal Request

Black Sun

ブラックサン

(Burakkusan)

"When there is Light, there shall be Darkness."

Chapter 02:- A Formal Request

Opening Theme: Rightfully - Mili

Ending Theme: アルカテイル - Konomi Suzuki

-The sight of a ground dragon was seen running through the buildings on the mountain as it was running past Goblins and other monsters as it would then enter the cave-

Beast: M-My Lord! I bring you a message!

-The sound of heavy breathing was heard as the eyes of the powerful demon dragon was seen deep within the cave, the large dragon walked out of its dark side to see the smaller beast as it looked down at it-

Abaddon: What is it?

Beast: A-A well known Adventurer was seen with his party, heading towards the territory of the West...

Abaddon: The fallen Kingdom of the Dark Elves, Verano. Who is this...Adventurer?

Beast: A mass murderer of the Goblins, they call him "Fuil feòil"..

Abaddon: Meat Blood? Weak Goblins cannot even defeat a Human? Pathetic.

Beast: The man is not alone, he has a party, my Lord. One being a lizardman, Dwarf, a High Elf and a human Priest.

Abaddon: From my absence, how many Goblins has he slain?

Beast: Too many to count, my Lord..

Abaddon: This is not of any importance to me, Goblins are easy to repopulate and multiple, just like the Humans. However, I do not want this menace to be a nuisance in the future.. -He'd blink slowly as the giant dragon would grin slightly and breath out a little spark of flames from its nostrils as it stared at the little ground dragon in front of it- I have a task for you.

Beast: Y-Yes my Lord! Anything! -The ground dragon said as it bowed down with its two feet and looked downwards-

Abaddon: I shall grant you a name and bestow you an army of Direwolves to assist you.

Beast: A name, my Liege?

Abaddon: Yes, you shall be Midas, leader of the Silver Horde. -The dragon's eyes brightened up as his eyes glowed and the ground dragon in front of him would begin to grow and become larger in size as it became a Tyrannosaur- Go, young leader, eliminate this Human and his friends and make me proud.

Midas: Yes, my Lord! I'll do whatever it takes to grant you your wish! -The Tyrannosaur bowed and quickly ran out of the cave as it would roar loudly as a hundred of dark silver-backed wolves would gather in front of the Tyrannosaur and would charge out of the mountain and head to the west-

-In a carriage, the sight of Goblin Slayer and his group were seen heading towards the Water Town-

Priestess: Goblin Slayer-san, may I ask a question?

Goblin Slayer: What is it?

Priestess: Why are we heading towards the Water Town?

Goblin Slayer: To find the woman.

Priestess: The woman?

Dwarf Shaman: You don't mean, that blonde lady, lad?

Goblin Slayer: Yes, her.

Dwarf Shaman: Oh? You miss her?

-Both Priestess and the High Elf Archer would pout as they looked at Goblin Slayer-

Goblin Slayer: No, but I'd like to ask her a few things regarding the Kingdom of Verano.

Lizard Priest: Wise decision, she may know a lot more things about that fallen kingdom.

Goblin Slayer: Indeed, which is why I want to personally ask her. She may be of use to the rest of us as well.

Elf Archer: Useful to us? Come again?

Goblin Slayer: Taking on two champions and a possible horde isn't something I'd want to face against in an open area, I'd like her help, since I was told she is quite skilful in swordsmanship.

Priestess: But she's a busy person! You can't just ask her to work with us for free! It's rude and she's an Archbishop!

Elf Archer: Yeah! You really think she's going to help us?

Goblin Slayer: Do not worry, I know what to do, just leave it to me.

-Moments later in Water Town, Priestess waited for Goblin Slayer outside of the Town Hall while High Elf Archer along with the Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest would head to a nearby eatery and wait there while Goblin Slayer entered the building, only to be greeted by an extremely beautiful blonde woman whose eyes were covered with a blindfold. She wore white robes with blue outlines that slightly resembles Priestess's main outfit and a golden decoration around her hip while holding onto a concealed blade on her left arm as the woman was none other than the Sword Maiden-

Sword Maiden: Ah, Goblin Slayer-san! It's been so long~

Goblin Slayer: Yeah.

Sword Maiden: Have you come to pray and visit the Church?

Goblin Slayer: -He shook his head slowly and would point at Sword Maiden as he would speak out to her- The reason why I am here right now is you. -He spoke honestly as the blonde woman would gasp softly as she blushed madly and smiled happily-

Sword Maiden: My~ How bold of you~ -She said with a happy tone as she would chuckle lightly and hold onto the man's hand lightly- But I am sure that there is something that you want to ask me, yes?

Goblin Slayer: Indeed. I have a few questions and a request.

Sword Maiden: Oh? What are the questions that you wish to ask of me?

Goblin Slayer: The fallen Kingdom of Verano. Have you ever been there?

Sword Maiden: When I was still an adventurer, yes. Yes I have, why?

Goblin Slayer: I took a quest that requires me to head to that fallen kingdom to eliminate two Goblin Champions there and I'd like to know of the place.

Sword Maiden: Well, it's filled with Goblins and stray souls. The kingdom became a natural base for the Goblins, so they have been using it for years.

Goblin Slayer: Why haven't you sent the army out to eradicate the Goblins?

Sword Maiden: The Goblins there have not attacked Water Town ever since they took over the Kingdom, since they are at war with another kingdom.

Goblin Slayer: Another Kingdom?

Sword Maiden: Yes, the Kingdom of Yggdrasil in the south, their powerful wizards and armoured knights have been at war against the hordes of Goblins for years but they could never once step foot into the fallen kingdom as they would get swarmed by the tiny monsters..

Goblin Slayer: How many Goblins are there to be exact?

Sword Maiden: I cannot say for sure but I can only roughly estimate it to be over the thousands. I-I'm sorry but I have not been getting any information about Yggdrasil's war with the Goblins ever since I became an archbishop here.

Goblin Slayer: I see.

Sword Maiden: Ah, and what was the request that you wanted to ask?

Goblin Slayer: I do not want to risk her life due to the lack of protection during our quest, if possible, would it be alright for you to join us?

Sword Maiden: -The woman smiled happily as she held onto both of Goblin Slayer's hands and looked up at him with a big smile on her face as she nodded in excitement- Of course! I'll gladly be of service for you!

Goblin Slayer: I see. Thank you very much. -He said as the woman would let go of his hand-

Sword Maiden: I'll prepare my things for travel then, perhaps I'll meet you outside of the building or is there a preferred place that you'd want me to go?

Goblin Slayer: I'll be heading to the eatery right outside of here with the others, meet us there once you are done.

Sword Maiden: Of course~

-Minutes later, Goblin Slayer exited the building as Priestess would walk up to him-

Priestess: Goblin Slayer-san! How did it go? Did she agree to come?

Goblin Slayer: Yes.

Priestess: Wow! How did you get her to join us?

Goblin Slayer: Nothing special. Let's go. -He said as the Priestess pouted since he didn't want to tell her how he got the Sword Maiden to follow them in their ridiculous quest. The two would then head out to the eatery to meet up with the others-

-Moments later, the sight of Sword Maiden was seen carrying a small bag while holding onto her sword as she would approach Goblin Slayer and his group-

Elf Archer: Y-You really got her to join us...

Goblin Slayer: Yes.

Sword Maiden: I have asked for a carriage with a few knights to join us.

Goblin Slayer: Good, then let's go then.

Elf Archer: Eh?! Already?!

Goblin Slayer: It is a two day trip, the faster we finish this quest, the earlier we'll get to head back.

Elf Archer: Sheesh, you're just using that as an excuse to kill Goblins..

Goblin Slayer: Am I?

Elf Archer: Shut up! I swear, I just hope your obsession with Goblins doesn't get us killed!

Goblin Slayer: I see.

Elf Archer: Stop saying that!

-On the other side of the country, the horde of Direwolves were seen running together with a large black Tyrannosaur that had glowing yellow veins and bright red eyes as the horde was heading towards the fallen kingdom of Verano and were moving swiftly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abaddon's power to grant names to monsters, was inspired by the Tensei Slime series, his army and powerful followers were also inspired by another series known as "Overlord".


	3. Chapter 3:- The Warning

Black Sun

ブラックサン

(Burakkusan)

"When there is Light, there shall be Darkness."

Chapter 03:- The Warning

Opening Theme: Rightfully - Mili

Ending Theme: アルカテイル - Konomi Suzuki

-It was early in the morning as the sight of Goblin Slayer and his group with a few knights were seen together as they entered the abandoned kingdom. Worried, both High Elf Archer and the Priestess were getting flustered from the sound of screaming and whispers all around the fallen kingdom-

Elf Archer: Eek! I don't like this place...I absolutely hate it, it gives me the creeps..

Priestess: Well, I can't disagree with you there but yeah, it is quite horrifying..

Dwarf Shaman: Hahaha! To think that Long-Ears here is afraid of a few spirits, pathetic~

Elf Archer: Shut up Tiny! It's natural to be afraid of the paranormal! You don't know when they'll show up or where they are! Or what they'll even do to you!

Goblin Slayer: That is why I had asked her to come. -He said as everyone would turn to see that Goblin Slayer and the Sword Maiden were walking together-

Elf Archer: What do you mean by that?

Priestess: Holy Aura.

Elf Archer: Holy Aura?

Lizard Shaman: It's a passive spell that is continuously active, it repels dark spirits and demons from approaching the target enchanting the spell.

Elf Archer: Eh?! That sounds so powerful! And you knew that Orcbolg?!

Goblin Slayer: Yes.

Elf Archer: Tsk! And here I thought that you didn't know about anything..

Goblin Slayer: I see.

Elf Archer: -She then stop walking as she quickly draw out an arrow from her back and pointed it up ahead- Stop. -Everyone then stopped after she had said so as they'd all get their weapons ready-

Priestess: W-What is it?

Elf Archer: I hear movement.

-From the silence, Goblin Slayer drew out his sword and guarded the Sword Maiden's back-

Sword Maiden: W-What's wrong?

Goblin Slayer: I hear cackles, Goblins are around us all.

Lizard Shaman: Shall I summon a Dragontooth warrior?

Goblin Slayer: I'd appreciate that.

Lizard Shaman: Alright then. -He'd then start chanting his spell as he was summoning his creature while the others were in battle formation as the sight of a large number of Goblins were seen standing on the rooftops of the buildings and rubble as they heard the sound of a roar up ahead and Goblin Slayer looked up ahead to see the sight of a Goblin Champion- There's a champion!

Elf Archer: Tsk! Of all times, they had to attack now?!

Goblin Slayer: This isn't right..

Dwarf Shaman: What isn't, Beardcutter?

Goblin Slayer: They wouldn't just stare at us and corner us like this. They're trying to scare us.

Priestess: But from what?

Goblin Slayer: Possibly from something more dangerous.. -The sound of a Goblins screaming were heard as the group turned and looked back to see a large number of Goblins were running away while shooting arrows behind them as everyone else's eyes widened at the sight of the Goblins were getting slaughtered by Direwolves-

Elf Archer: Direwolves?! Why are they here?!

Sword Maiden: Their territory is the mountains, they shouldn't be anywhere near this sort of place.

Lizard Shaman: Perhaps they're being controlled.

Goblin Slayer: That is a possibility... Something is coming! Get ready. -Everyone got cautious as they heard the sound of heavy footsteps as the sight of a large Tyrannosaur was seen as it had the demonic glow around it with its glowing veins- That...

Lizard Shaman: It's an evolved ground dragon!

Dwarf Shaman: A relative of yours?!

Lizard Shaman: Apologies but I do not know of any evolved Tyrannosaura.

Goblin Slayer: A Tyrannosaura?

Sword Maiden: Tyrannosauras are evolved ground dragons that have scales that are harder than diamond and have the strength to break down the toughest armoured gates in any kingdom. Although it is rare to come across one.

Elf Archer: I'm just surprised that nobody is asking why that giant lizard is working together with Direwolves!

Lizard Shaman: Now that you mention it, it is odd! Direwolves and Lizards has always been enemies ever since ancient times but to see them working together is extremely odd..

-The Tyrannosaura would roar at the group as it began scratching its foot on the ground, making a sign that it will charge. The Goblin Champion roared as it held onto its giant club and would run towards the Tyrannosaura with a large number of Goblins behind it as the Goblins would ignore the adventurers and run past them as they charged towards the Tyrannosaura and Direwolves but were getting slaughtered-

Priestess: They ignored us..

Sword Maiden: We came here to kill Goblins, yes?

Goblin Slayer: Yes but it seems that our quest is being done by something else. -He pointed as everyone else would then stare and noticed that the Goblin Champion's head was torn off by the Tyrannosaura. The large ground dragon would then focus all of its attention at the adventurers as its group had killed the Goblins that had attacked-

Midas: One who slays all of the Goblins! -The Tyrannosaura spoke as it roared and surprised everyone-

Goblin Slayer: It spoke..

Midas: I..am Midas and I will be your end. -The ground dragon said as it then charged towards the group as its skull began glowing brightly like the Sun as the Direwolves would follow from behind and charge towards the adventurers. Some of the knights would get killed from the wolves but the animals were stabbed by the Elf's precise shot and were taken down by Sword Maiden along with Lizard Shaman's attack with his summon and the Dwarf's magic were slowly killing the wolves with his spells while the Priestess casted a holy light around the group, healing them from any incoming damage. As Goblin Slayer was distracted by the Direwolves, he then turned and noticed a large head heading towards him as he was then knocked into the rubble by the Tyrannosaura-

Elf Archer: Orcbolg!

Priestess: No! Goblin Slayer-san!

Sword Maiden: How dare you! -She yelled and swung her sword at the foot ankle of the ground dragon but her blade could not pierce through its tough muscle as the dragon would turn and glare at the Sword Maiden- H-How is it possible? No beast should have this thick muscles..

Midas: I Midas am no beast! I am a messenger! -He said to the Sword Maiden as he roared loudly and the veins began to glow. Sword Maiden quickly jumped back and withdrew her blade as she looked at Midas-

Sword Maiden: Y-You're a servant... Aren't you?

Midas: I serve the all powerful Overlord!

Sword Maiden: The Overlord?! -She then thought to herself as she was panicking- "If he means the Overlord, then that would mean that Abaddon has awoken from his long eternal slumber. But there were no signs of his awakening! Did he silence his awakening? W-Wait...No..The roar a few days ago, that was...His roar?" -She questioned herself as she was panicking. The Dragon then lost its legs in an instant as Sword Maiden was shocked to see what had happened as she then turned to see Goblin Slayer was holding onto a scroll and had casted a transportation spell and used it against the dragon the same way he did against the Ogre he had faced before. The man got up as he was in pain and would slowly walk up to the Tyrannosaura that was incapacitated-

Midas: F-Fool! You may be able to stop me but my master will surely...Eradicate you all and drench this world with his flames!

Goblin Slayer: Then tell him that I'll gladly kill him the same way I'll kill Goblins. -He said as his left eye began to glow brightly in red as he clenched his fist and would punch the dragon's eye and pulled out its socket and stabbed its brain directly with his blade as he twist and turn, which then killed the powerful Midas in seconds-

Sword Maiden: That...That was a servant...

Goblin Slayer: Of who?

Sword Maiden: The powerful Overlord dragon that terrorised the entire world fifteen thousand years ago and split the entire continent into many parts..

Lizard Shaman: The legendary dark dragon of the Underworld..

-Priestess ran up to Goblin Slayer and would begin healing his wounds as the man was sitting on the ground while he was being tended by the Priestess-

Goblin Slayer: I see. Well then...I'll gladly face whatever he throws at me.

Elf Archer: Bet you wish that it'd be Goblins, huh?

Goblin Slayer: Yes.

-The Elf would face palm and sigh while the others laughed but the Sword Maiden was worried-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Midas' based design was based on a card called "The DarkDragon Dark-Tyrannosaura", which is a unit from the Battle Spirits universe. Midas' strength was actually much more powerful than of an Ogre and a Demonic Dragon but with the Sword Maiden's holy aura, it repelled the dark aura around the dragon, making it more vulnerable to physical attacks from blades and punches.


	4. Chapter 4:- Engulfed in Darkness

Black Sun

ブラックサン

(Burakkusan)

"When there is Light, there shall be Darkness."

Chapter 04:- Engulfed in Darkness

Opening Theme: Rightfully - Mili

Ending Theme: アルカテイル - Konomi Suzuki

"Swallowed up by trauma, he who kills for the sake of vengeance, shall be brought down by his own downfall.." -Abaddon said to his forces as the mighty dragon would growl-

Abaddon: To think, that the Goblins would betray us.

Dragon: The Goblins in the South and West have retaliated against our forces but we still claim the Goblins on the East and North, my Liege.

Abaddon: We lost a powerful warrior to a single Human being! Midas was the torch of power! And he has failed me in eradicating this one single Human. Perhaps I have underestimated the evolution and growth of Humans after my long slumber..

Dragon 2: It's been years, my Lord. The Humans learned to adapt and create. They've grown to be more dangerous than anything else on the planet. Their numbers are also spreading.

Abaddon: Tell me the man who eliminated Midas.

Dragon: Nobody knows his name, but he's known as "Goblin Slayer" to the Humans.

Abaddon: Goblin Slayer.. You will be engulfed by darkness. Very...Very soon..

-In the usual town, the sight of Goblin Slayer along with his teammates were seen together in the Guild Hall as they were discussing about Abaddon-

Elf Archer: So that dragon came back, huh?

Priestess: That's what the Sword Maiden said when Goblin Slayer-san killed the Tyrannosaura the other day..

Lizard Shaman: Then it is true.. After the defeat of the Demon Lord, the true core of darkness and evil had awoken. You think that the Hero that defeated the Demon Lord will face against this darkness?

Dwarf Shaman: I bet that the Hero will, but what are the odds? This thing is on a whole different level than the Demon Lord.

Goblin Slayer: His very existence brings fear to everyone and everything. -He said as he walked up to the group as he had returned from speaking to the Guild Girl-

Priestess: Goblin Slayer-san! A-Are you alright?

Goblin Slayer: Yes.

Elf Archer: I thought we told you to rest up for a few days! You took quite a fatal blow from that Tyrannosaura after all.

Goblin Slayer: I'm fine.

Lizard Shaman: I have a question, regarding the Goblins that were in Verano. Why were they fighting against the Direwolves and the Tyrannosaura and ignored us?

Elf Archer: Ah, now that you mention it. I've been thinking about that too!

Dwarf Shaman: Maybe they didn't see us as threats in comparison to the Wolves and the dragon?

Priestess: That sounds logical.

Goblin Slayer: It could be that they were resisting against the Overlord's army and did see us as a potential threat to them, since the dark army was much more powerful... But there was something odd about that Tyrannosaura..

Elf Archer: Like what?

Goblin Slayer: I don't know but it was strange...-Agh! -He grunted in pain for a second as he fell on one knee as his friends would support him up-

Priestess: Goblin Slayer-san! Are you alright?!

-In a completely dark area, the sight of Goblin Slayer was seen standing in between the darkness as he would look around-

Goblin Slayer: What's going on?

Abaddon: Slayer of pain, I have come to speak to you. -The sound of the powerful dragon was heard as Goblin Slayer would look up ahead to see the sight of the giant black dragon standing in front of him as the dragon would stare at the man closely-

Goblin Slayer: You... The Overlord, the dark dragon.

Abaddon: I am not a dark dragon. I am a Phantom Dragon, The one and only Abaddon, Overlord of the Underworld.

Goblin Slayer: What do you want from me?

Abaddon: Perhaps we can make a deal, Human?

Goblin Slayer: A deal?

Abaddon: What is it that you wish to have? Abundance of money? Women? Power? Or even your own Kingdom? I can grant you anything that you so desire.

Goblin Slayer: But there's a catch, isn't there?

Abaddon: Of course. If you serve me, I'll grant you the one thing that you want. Anything.

-The flashing memories of Cow Girl, the Priestess and the other teammates appeared in Goblin Slayer's head for a second-

Goblin Slayer: Nothing. I want nothing to do with you.

Abaddon: Oh? To think that a mortal would reject the gifts and offerings from a God, how surprising. Very well then, the next time we meet, we will be enemies. -The dragon growled and disappeared as Goblin Slayer regained his consciousness soon after he spoke with Abaddon-

Elf Archer: Orcbolg! W-What happened to you?! Are you alright?

Goblin Slayer: Yeah.. I just..Had a headache, nothing much..

-The Priestess would look up at Goblin Slayer as she would point a finger at him with worry on her face as the man would stare at her-

Priestess: Promise me, next time you won't go overboard with your tasks and try not to exert yourself.

Goblin Slayer:...Yes, I promise..

Dwarf Shaman: Must be a pretty strong headache to put you down to your feet.

Goblin Slayer: Anyway, I got us a quest to kill some Goblins in a cave nearby, it was said that there was a few Hobgoblins there.

Elf Archer: Ugh..More Goblins? Why can't we kill something else?

Dwarf Shaman: It's easier to kill Goblins, long-ears.

Elf Archer: Hmph!

-The group would then exit and leave the Guild Hall as they would head to the mentioned cave that Goblin Slayer talked about from the quest. When the group entered the cave, they slowly ventured through the darkness with a torch and started killing the Goblins in the cave-

Lizard Shaman: It appears that I've gotten too used to this.

Dwarf Shaman: Me too but I don't think that's a bad thing.

Elf Archer: I know it's bad for me. I'm an adventurer, not a Goblin Slayer.

Goblin Slayer: Hold it. I hear something. -The sensation of the entire ground shaking was felt within the cave as the group panicked and heard the sound of a powerful roar from outside of the cave-

Priestess: Wh-What was that?!

Goblin Slayer: A Dragon?

Lizard Shaman: It sounded like the same roar we heard during our trip to Water Town the other day! Only this time, it's closer!

Dwarf Shaman: Isn't that the Overlord's roar?!

Elf Archer: It is! That means that he isn't that far from here!

Priestess: Goblin Slayer-san! What should we do?!

Goblin Slayer: Finish what we came to do and leave as soon as we're done. -He said as the others nodded and followed his lead-

-In the forest right outside the cave, the sight of a man was seen walking towards the cave as he had worn a pure black and orange armour that was lightly made. The male had black hair and bright orange eyes along with a long lizard-like tail that had a pitchfork on its end, the man's eyes glowed as he would exhale and steam would come out of his mouth and nostrils, which he would then enter the cave-

"May you be engulfed in Darkness." -Said the man.-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5:- Dark Languages

Black Sun

ブラックサン

(Burakkusan)

"When there is Light, there shall be Darkness."

Chapter 05:- Dark Languages

Opening Theme: Rightfully - Mili

Ending Theme: アルカテイル - Konomi Suzuki

-The sight of Goblin Slayer and his group were seen fighting a group of Hobgoblins in a cave as the group were surrounded and outnumbered by the Goblins within the cave. Both the Lizard Shaman and Goblin Slayer got up close to a few Goblins and killed a few dozen of them but they would just keep coming as the Elf Archer would light one of her arrows and fire it at a Hob Goblin, igniting the beast in flames as it would fall on top of a few smaller Goblins and crushed them with its large body while lighting the area with the flames on its body-

Elf Archer: Tsk! There's just too many!

Priestess: G-Goblin Slayer-san!

Goblin Slayer: We may have underestimated their numbers, fall back.

Dwarf Shaman: To hear the Beardcutter asking us to retreat is a hell of a surprise!

Lizard Shaman: I agree but we should really fall back or we will all die in here!

Priestess: But what about the dragon roar from outside?!

Goblin Slayer: We'll deal with that once we're outside, for now, we must leave! -He said as he toss some oil at the Goblins and threw his torch at the monsters, igniting many of them on fire as the group would escape but as soon as they turned back, they stopped as two Hobgoblins appeared with another group of lesser Goblins with them-

Elf Archer: We're surrounded!

Dwarf Shaman: -He would walk up as he got ready to use one of his spells but Goblin Slayer would pull the Dwarf back, telling him not to use the spell- Wha-?! Hey! What are ya doing?!

Goblin Slayer: If you use your sleep spell in a enclosed space like this, we'll all fall asleep and we'll get killed by the Goblins behind us. Leave this to me.

Lizard Shaman: And me. -He said as he took out his bone-blade while standing behind Goblin Slayer-

-Goblin Slayer's eyes glowed red as he'd slowly walk up to the Goblins, preparing to attack but a powerful force would hit the monsters, killing them as the force was a bright light that turned the monsters into ashes-

Elf Archer: W-What was that?!

Dwarf Shaman: Was that Satan's power?!

Lizard Shaman: I do not think that now is the time to be joking around!

-The sight of two bright orange glowing eyes were seen deep within the darkness as the group were cautious of what will appear as they then saw a man in pure matte black and orange armour as he had long black hair with a streak of orange stripes on his long ponytail and had glowing orange eyes. He walked towards the group and looked at them as he was around the same height as the Goblin Slayer, both males stared at each other as their eyes glowed as the man with the glowing eyes would exhale out steam from his nostrils as he would walk past the group and walked down the path where the Goblins were coming from-

Elf Archer: Ah! H-Hey! I wouldn't go down there if I were you!

Priestess: Y-Yes! The Goblins down there will swarm you!

Man: I do not fear those lesser creatures. They should fear me. -The man said as balls of fire would appear around the man as he continued walking down the tunnel and would fire the balls towards the tunnel as it would kill a few Goblins up ahead as the sound of Goblins screaming in pain were heard from deep within the cave-

Lizard Shaman: W-What is that man?

Goblin Slayer: If he's going to slay the Goblins for us, I won't bother him, for now, we must head to the surface.

Dwarf Shaman: I could use a bit of sunshine! Let's go! -The dwarf said as the group quickly leave the cave-

-As the group were resting outside after they had reached the surface from entering the cave, they felt the ground shake along with the sound of explosions deep within the cave as the group began to worry slightly-

Priestess: That man...He was odd..

Lizard Shaman: Extremely odd but he seemed very skilful and powerful.

Dwarf Shaman: You can say that again. That dark matte coloured armour is definitely rare..

Elf Archer: What armour was he using anyway? He didn't have a helmet like you, Orcbolg.

Goblin Slayer: He was using Adamantite armour, the strongest tier of metal known to mankind.

Dwarf Shaman: Adamantite?! The stuff that's tougher than Titanium and Steel?!

Goblin Slayer: Yes, he was definitely using that armour, since the heat he produces with his magic did not cause any burns on his armour and with such intense heat, regular armour would melt in an instant.

Lizard Shaman: Could he be an adamantite class adventurer?

Priestess: He didn't have a tag on him.

Elf Archer: He's a stray then?

Goblin Slayer: Possibly but I would suggest that we keep away from such a person, we do not know what they are capable of doing to us if we are not careful. -The Priestess would hold onto the Goblin Slayer's pouch lightly as everyone else agreed as the five of them would return back to the town's Guild Hall to report back of the quest. Once the group returned and explained the situation to the Guild Girl, the group were not able to receive their money as they would then hang out at one of the lounges' table-

Elf Archer: God this sucks! We couldn't even get a single coin from all of that hard work!

Lizard Shaman: Well, we were interrupted by the stray wandering man and we overestimated our skills in that tunnel along with the number of Goblins were in the cave.

Priestess: Goblin Slayer-san, did you know how many Goblins were there inside that cave?

Goblin Slayer: I counted 83. The amount the five of us have killed. It could be a horde of hundreds within that cave but we were lucky that they were cautious of us and that the man appeared to kill them..

Dwarf Shaman: The hell ya saying?! We didn't get a single bit of money from it!

Goblin Slayer: There is nothing we can do about it, now deal with it.

Dwarf Shaman: Tsk!

Priestess: But still, that man was extremely odd.

-The sound of the entrance door opening was heard as everyone turned their attention to the door to see the sight of the same man that Goblin Slayer and his friends saw. The man took a deep breath from his mouth and exhaled out steam as he would walk past the counter and head straight towards Goblin Slayer's group whilst being stared at by the dozens of other adventurers in the Guild Hall-

Woman adventurer: He's quite hot..

Young girl adventurer: He's handsome too~

Man: I have a personal request for you. Orcgald.

Elf Archer: -She gasped as she stood up and drew out her bow quickly and aimed an arrow right at the man's head- You, where did you learn that language?

Man: -He turned his attention to the High Elf Archer as he glared at the female with his bright orange eyes- I have no business with you, child.

Elf Archer: A child?! I'll have you know that I'm two thousand years old! And if you're going to use the languages of the Dark Elves right in front of me, then you got another thing coming! -The other adventurers got up with their weapons up to support the Elf girl as they were pumped to fight-

Dwarf Shaman: Dark Elf language? What are you talking about, Long Ears? I thought all elves had the same language?

Elf Archer: In a social sense, we all share the same language speech but the Dark Elves have once spoke the tongue of the dark lords of the undead. The forbidden language that should never be spoke of! And I will not let you speak to Orcbolg in such manner!

Priestess: P-Please calm down! There is no need to cause a fight in here!

Adventurer 1: If you're causing a problem with our Elf girl, then you're causing a problem with us too, mate!

Other adventurers: Yeah!

Man: -He would ignore everyone and stare at Goblin Slayer as he would then speak out to the man- I have a request.

Goblin Slayer: What is it?

Man: I'd like a personal escort to the Northern mountains.

Goblin Slayer: Which mountain?

Man: Altair.

Priestess: A-Altair...?

Goblin Slayer: What is the place? -He asked as he turned to the Priestess-

Priestess: It's a forbidden mountain..

Lizard Shaman: A forbidden mountain?

Priestess: Yes, it's where the...Great Kings of Centurion died when the dark Overlord Dragon killed them all..

-Everyone in the guild hall went completely silent-

Goblin Slayer: Why do you want us to escort you there?

Man: I was told that you five were the most skilled fighters and adventurers in this town. I'm willing to offer this much and I'll pay for all expenses. -The man said as he took out a large bag of gold coins within the bag as he dropped it on the table-

Goblin Slayer:...I..

Lizard Shaman: Will there be Goblins at the mountain?

Man: We will be going through a few towns and forests that will be filled with Goblins, you can take as many quests as you like while we're at the towns as long as we get to reach our destination.

Elf Archer: I decline! Why the hell would I wanna work with some guy who just spoke the tongue of the Dark Elves' forbidden tongue?!

Lizard Shaman: I'd like to join in this quest.

Dwarf Shaman: Me too!

Priestess: Goblin Slayer-san..

Goblin Slayer: I'll accept the quest.

Priestess: I-If he's going then I shall follow him as well!

Elf Archer: Wha-?! You guys betraying me or something?!

Goblin Slayer: It is your decision if you do not want to follow us. You can stay here.

Elf Archer: W-Wait! No! I-I'm going too!

Dwarf Shaman: Aww~ What changed ye mind?

Elf Archer: Shut up, fatty. -She said as she irritatedly walked out of the Guild hall with the group as the man followed behind-

Priestess: By the way, do you have a name? -The blonde girl asked the armoured man as he would speak softly-

Man: I do not have a name..

Priestess: Eh? What should we call you then?

"Soul." -Said the man as the Priestess smiled passionately at the male while walking beside him as Goblin Slayer was walking beside the Priestess, making sure that she was safe as the group would head out on their adventure-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6:- The Hero Within

Black Sun

ブラックサン

(Burakkusan)

"When there is Light, there shall be Darkness."

Chapter 06:- The Hero Within

Opening Theme: Rightfully - Mili

Ending Theme: アルカテイル - Konomi Suzuki

-In a forest, the sight of Goblin Slayer with the Priestess along with the two Shamans and the High Elf Archer were seen together as they were walking behind Soul, the black armoured man as they were following him. Walking through the beautiful forest that were filled with plants and other animals, the Priestess was amazed at the sight-

Priestess: Wow! This is just so amazing!

Elf Archer: Now that I think about it, this is the first time you've been through a Life Forest, huh?

Priestess: A Life Forest?

Goblin Slayer: It's a holy ground that is filled with animals and rare species of life. It's the Elves' sanctuary and home.

Priestess: Eh? Home of the Elves?

Elf Archer: Not the High Elves, we High Elves also live in the forest but our kingdom is somewhere far from Human grounds. Normal Life Forests are sanctuaries to the Night Elves and the Wood Elves.

Priestess: May I ask? How many types of Elves are there?

Elf Archer: Well.. There's actually quite a few.

Priestess: Such as?

Elf Archer: One being mine. The High Elves. The one that stand at the top of the chain of all Elves, the highest ranked of them all. The High Elves learn arts of all nations and races but are quiet fighters, we rarely show ourselves to the world, since our world is full of secrets.

Lizard Shaman: What are the other races?

Elf Archer: Night Elves, the nocturnal cousins of our race. They are always active at night, making them great hunters against prey that sleep at night and wake up during the day. They're not evil, but they are extremely stealthy and formidable during night time and if they were to raid a single village during dusk, there will be casualties unless they're fighting an imperial army.

Goblin Slayer: But they don't hunt Humans?

Elf Archer: Nah, they only hunt down other animals and moving plants.

Lizard Shaman: What about the Wood Elves?

Elf Archer: They're small and adorable little Elves~ They're like fatty right here. -She said as she was referring to the Dwarf Shaman's height-

Dwarf Shaman: What did you just say?!

Elf Archer: Oh nothing~ The Wood Elves are workers, they grow plants and trees and take them down to construct homes on trees and spread their civilisation across the continent, their numbers are far superior than the Night and High Elves combined but they're not skilled fighters.

Priestess: Farmers?

Elf Archer: Yes! Exactly! They're farmers. If you guys ever come across one in a forest and you need some wood working, you can ask them to help, they're quite cheap. Maybe a single gold coin will be enough for them to make a house or two, made out of good wood for one or two people. A whole village worth of Wood Elves could lead to a large construction of a village that could fit at least a hundred people or so. They're hard workers and will work for cheap but they're not that easy to come across these days.

Lizard Shaman: Why is that?

Elf Archer: I've been hearing rumours about the entire Elven race preparing for war against the Overlord's army, but those are just rumours.

Goblin Slayer: Elves preparing for war? Against Goblins?

Elf Archer: Wha-? I just said- Ugh! Whatever..

Dwarf Shaman: What's the other Elf race?

Elf Archer: Ah. The Dark Elves. Spellcasters and lords of the dead, like human wizards and witches, the Dark Elves learn the art of dark magic ever since they were born, unlike their counterparts, the Sun Elves. The Dark Elves are servants of the Demon Lord, or...They were anyway.

Dwarf Shaman: What happened to them anyway?

Elf Archer: To tell you the truth, I don't know, they've been quiet ever since the defeat of the Demon Lord. Maybe they'll make a comeback with the Overlord's awakening, but I'm still unsure if they are still alive or are planning to team up with the Overlord.

Priestess: What can the Dark Elves do?

Elf Archer: A lot of things, revive the dead, create armies of ghouls and skeletons to fight, turn into spirits called "Banshees" that allows them to possess anyone they desire for a certain period of time and then kill the possessed host but they don't have an army to back them up so they're easy to kill if you know where to find them.

Dwarf Shaman: Easy to kill, hard to hunt down?

Elf Archer: Yes, they know how to hide just as well as any elf there is known to mankind.

Lizard Shaman: What about Green Elves?

Elf Archer: Green Elves? They keep to themselves and hang around the waterfall of Soradia in the south. I don't know what they normally do but I was told that they are friendly to all races, even to Orcs and Ogres and sometimes even servants of the Demon Lord.

Dwarf Shaman: Why the hell would they be nice to the world's enemy?!

Elf Archer: I don't know but it's what my friends in my town would tell me.

Dwarf Shaman: Nonsense! Elves befriending minions of the Demon Lord?! Such bullcrap.

Elf Archer: Hey! I may not be a Green Elf but I'm still an Elf! And I will not tolerate you insulting my kind!

Dwarf Shaman: Ah whatever, your anvil!

Elf Archer: Wha-?! -She quickly covered her chest as she blushed madly and got angry- I'm not flat! You fat pig!

Dwarf Shaman: I am not a pig!

Lizard Shaman: This is going to be a long day.. -He said as he sighed softly while Goblin Slayer and the Priestess followed behind while the five were following Soul as the man was alert of his surroundings and was really quiet-

-Hours passed as night came, the five came across a small abandoned village and took refuge at the center of the town as Goblin Slayer made a camp fire while the others were preparing food. Soul was patrolling around the area on his own-

Priestess: Soul-san is quite odd, isn't he?

Elf Archer: The man keeps everything to himself, he's really quiet.

Dwarf Shaman: I thought you like quiet guys.

Elf Archer: Shut up.

-Back to Soul, he was shot by a small fireball as he would jump back and dodge the attack as he would look up to see the source of the attack, only to find three women were standing at the top of the rooftops of an abandoned watchtower, one of them was a wizard, the other had a brown ponytail with gauntlets on her arm, showing that she was an obvious fighter, the one in the center was a young girl with long red hair as she had body armour and a sealed sword on her waist-

Redhead: Hold it right there, Villain! -She then chuckled and scratched her cheek softly- Hehe~ That sounded cooler than I thought.

Wizard: You just ruined the moment..

Soul: The...Hero..

Hero: Oh! So you've heard of me! Hehe~ I'm flattered~

Fighter: He's the enemy, why are you joking with him?

Hero: Hmph! I sense the dark aura around him but he doesn't look evil.

Wizard: He is definitely a servant of the former Demon Lord.

-Soul's eyes glowed orange as he glared at the girls but the three were unafraid as the Hero would jump up and pull out her blade and swung it at Soul as the holy sword glowed brightly and caused a powerful explosion not far from where Goblin Slayer and the others were at-

Elf Archer: W-What was that?!

Priestess: Soul-san!

Goblin Slayer: Lizard Shaman, Elf, come with me. -He said he would grab his sword and run towards the explosion as the High Elf Archer along with the Lizard Shaman would follow behind Goblin Slayer while the Priestess and Dwarf Shaman stayed back- He could be in trouble.

Lizard Shaman: He might be fighting a demon.

Elf Archer: Or something worse. Goblins..

Goblin Slayer: -His left eye glowed bright red as he drew out his short sword and ran ahead of the two- Goblins.

-Once the three adventurers reached their destination, their eyes widened in shock at the sight of the Hero and her two companions fighting against Soul as the three fighters were tired and were slightly wounded while Soul was unscathed as he was standing in between the three-

Elf Archer: Soul! What are you doing?!

"Hie des sho ga no wa rei den lun rag zai.." -Soul was mumbling to himself softly as the stripes of his armour would glow orange with his eyes and the cape around his armour would split in half and harden as it transformed into wings as the pitchfork on his tail would ignite in flames and his gauntlets would change shape into claws as he turned to the Hero and glared at her-

Hero: Oh no..

Wizard: -Her eyes widened at the sight of Soul as she took a step back- H-He's a Drag-Fighter!

Fighter: Tsk! Hero! I think we should fall back!

Hero: A little too late for that! -She said as she panicked as Soul would fly towards the Hero and attack her with his powerful claws while the girl defended herself from his relentless attacks-

Goblin Slayer: A Drag-Fighter?

Lizard Shaman: A Dragonman, a superior species of us Lizardmen. Drag-Fighters evolve from the harsh conditions of their home environment and evolve and adapt from multiple near death experiences, they are more powerful than the commanders and honour guards of the Demon Lord!

Fighter: You three! I would suggest you get out of here! This man is dangerous!

Elf Archer: We were hired by him! We're working for him!

Fighter: What?!

Elf Archer: And since you're attacking him, that makes you our enemy! -She said as she pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed right at the fighter- If you don't want to shed any needless blood, I would suggest you to leave us!

Fighter: Adventurers of all things.. Hero! We must leave!

Hero: A little help here! Ah! -Soul grabbed the girl's hand tossed her at the wizard behind him as the two would clash and hit each other as they would fall off of the roof-

Soul: We must...Leave immediately.

Elf Archer: What?! We just got here not long ago!

Soul: We can set up at the forest ahead, it is safer there. -He said as balls of fire would appear around him as he launched them right at the hero but the wizard cast a protection spell, causing the flames to hit the shield as it created multiple large explosions-

-The three adventurers did as they were told as they left the abandoned village quickly and ran straight to the forest ahead of them while Soul was fighting against the three girls, the fighter girl would punch Soul in the stomach as it created a powerful airwave but the punch did not hurt the man as he would grab the girl's hand and lifted her up with one hand and slammed her down the rooftop, causing her to crash down onto the building below. The wizard fired a large spike of lightning at the man but he used his flames and block the attack and fired another ball of flame at the ground the wizard stood on, created a powerful explosion as the wizard fell back and landed on the ground after facing the explosion head on. The Hero was in panic as she was worried about her teammates as the Drag-Fighter would stare down at the hero with his bright glowing eyes as he would flap his wings and fly into the air and leave the village to meet up with the other adventurers-

Hero: -She fell onto her knees and took multiple deep breathes as she let out a sigh in relief- H-He was much...Stronger than the Demon Lord... I've never faced such strength before.. -She dropped her sword and held her arm and was shaking in fear- W-What is this strength..? What kind of power was that...?

-Back in the forest, the adventurers had set up a new small campsite as they watched the sight of a man flying towards them and could see his glowing eyes from afar-

Elf Archer: I have a bad feeling about this quest, Orcbolg..

Goblin Slayer: What is done has been done, it is too late now.. -His eye sparked for a second at the sight of Soul-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The race known as "Dragmen" are an evolved raced of Lizardmen crossed between Humans and Demons, it's a mixture between 3 species that only appears once every thousands of years. Dragmen are as powerful as Ogres and demons but are originally much weaker than lords, necromancers and Demon Lords but Soul was made to be more different than the other Dragmen as he was specially constructed by a powerful being.


	7. Chapter 7:- Mistakes

Black Sun

ブラックサン

(Burakkusan)

"When there is Light, there shall be Darkness."

Chapter 07:- Mistakes

Opening Theme: Rightfully - Mili

Ending Theme: アルカテイル - Konomi Suzuki

-The sight of Goblin Slayer and their group walking through an abandoned temple were seen as they were cautious of their surroundings while Soul simply walked ahead of the group, leading them ahead while ignoring the whispers and screams around the group-

Elf Archer: O-Of all places, we have to walk this place?

Dwarf Shaman: For once, I agree with ya, Long-ears..

Goblin Slayer: Was this place destroyed by Goblins?

Soul: Goblins, Orcs, Ogres and Demons. When the Demon Lord had just awakened.

Priestess: Poor people..

Soul: Do not pity them, they will haunt those who pity them.

Priestess: Eh?!

Elf Archer: What?! Why didn't you say that earlier?! Is that why I've been feeling tingly all over my arms?!

Soul: You...Never asked.

Elf Archer: Well nobody would expect to get haunted by spirits if you feel bad for them!

Soul: It is common sense, you Elves just cannot comprehend the power of the soul of Humans that thrive for vengeance in their deaths.

Elf Archer: Eh? Vengeance in their deaths? What do you mean by- Ah! -Soul was then hit by a large iron club as it caught everyone by surprise- Soul!

Dwarf: Dragon-boy! Tsk! The Hell is that?!

-The sight of a large Ogre appeared in front of the group as he was with a large horde of Goblins and the green-skins surrounded the adventurers while Soul was stepped on by the Ogre and was not moving-

Ogre: You dare cross these lands?! Foolish mortals!

Elf Archer: An Ogre of all things..

Goblin Slayer: A new species of Goblin?

Elf Archer: No, you idiot! An Ogre! It's a powerful beast class demon!

Goblin Slayer: Is it related to Goblins?

Lizard Shaman: If I am not wrong, I do believe that Ogres and Goblins are cousins.

Goblin Slayer: More reason to kill him then.

Elf Archer: Next time, go and marry a Goblin for crying out loud.

Priestess: Soul-san! Soul-san! Answer me! Are you okay?! -She called out fear as she was worried about the Dragonman in front of her as he was stepped on by the giant beast-

Ogre: Foolish mortals! The great Demon Lord will soon be awakened once more and he will terrorise this world with his strength! Soon! Lord Geeva will unleash his darkness to this disgusting world! -His foot would explode, causing the Ogre to fall on top of a few Goblins as Soul stood up with steam rising from his body and his eyes glowing orange-

Soul: Geeva was killed before he was born, you incompetent Ogre.

Ogre: What?! No! How dare you speak of my lord in such a manner?!

Soul: It is the truth.

Ogre: Lies! You speak of lies, you damn Human!

Soul: I...Am not a Human! -He shouted loudly for the first time, which shocked everyone in the area as the ground around Soul would burst out lava and form into a snake-like dragon made out of lava as the beast roared loudly and attacked the Goblins and Ogre, killing them all in a single attack after spitting out its molten heat at the monsters-

-Caught by the moment, Goblin Slayer and his group were astonished and completely shocked by the turn of events as the sight of Soul's power was revealed-

Goblin Slayer: Such immense heat..

Elf Archer: He didn't use this much power when he fought the Hero a few days ago!

Priestess: Is he much more stronger than we think he is?

Dwarf Shaman: H-He could be even more powerful than anyone that exists..

-Soul would then turn to the group-

Soul: Let's go, the faster we get there, the better.

Goblin Slayer: Yeah.. -He said as he nodded and followed Soul while the others followed behind Goblin Slayer and the group would continue their adventure to the North-

-Hours later as night came, the adventurers were getting tired while Soul continued moving forward-

Elf: H-Hey...Can't we just rest for a moment or camp out here for the night.

Soul: -He raised his right arm slightly to stop them from speaking and moving as he would look ahead as his eyes glowed slightly- We are here..

Priestess: Eh? But we have not reached the kingdom yet.

Soul: This is the kingdom. -He said as the ground began to shake, causing the adventures to lose their balance from walking up a hill on a mountain as the snow around their feet would slid off, causing the Priestess and Dwarf to lose their balance as they fell, Goblin Slayer and the Lizard Shaman would hold onto their allies, making sure they don't fall while they looked up ahead to see the sight of hundreds of destroyed buildings that were covered in snow-

Elf Archer: Um...Orcbolg...?

Goblin Slayer: We made a mistake...

Lizard Shaman: W-What mistake?

Goblin Slayer: Taking his quest and following him here.. -He said as the sight of Orcs along with skeletons, demons and many types of dragons were seen on the buildings as the adventurers were surrounded by the army. The mountain shook once more as the sound of a deep and loud growl was heard from a distance as Soul turned to Goblin Slayer and his group as Soul's eyes glowed brightly along with his veins turning orange like his eyes. A blast of flames was fired out from the mountain, thus revealing a large tunnel-like cave as the sight of a giant grey dragon with burning orange eyes was seen as it would roar loudly after walking out of the tunnel-

Elf Archer: It's...

Priestess: The Overlord..

-Soul along with the Dragon would stare at the adventurers as the Dragon would exhale out steam from its nostrils and took a step towards them as the beast melted the ground slightly-

Abaddon: We finally meet, Slayer of Green. The one who cannot be controlled by God.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Chapter 8:- The Face of Death

Black Sun

ブラックサン

(Burakkusan)

"When there is Light, there shall be Darkness."

Chapter 08:- The face of Death

Opening Theme: Rightfully - Mili

Ending Theme: アルカテイル - Konomi Suzuki

-The sight of Abaddon walking out of the large cave tunnel was seen as the dragon stared down at Goblin Slayer and his friends while the Adventurers were surrounded by powerful monsters as they had nowhere to run-

Goblin Slayer: You...Were in my head.

Abaddon: I was. Why did you reject my fine offer, Human?

Goblin Slayer: I slay Goblins, I do not work with them.

Abaddon: With me, you can slay as many as you want.

Priestess: G-Goblin Slayer-san! Do not listen to him! Do not let the demon tempt you in your desires! That is how they control so many people everyday!

Dwarf Shaman: That's right! Demons cause nothing but trouble in our world!

Abaddon: Join the Black Sun and you will have the power to eradicate all of the Goblins on this world and avenge your sister. -He said as Goblin Slayer gasped quietly in shock of the demon knowing about his past-

Goblin Slayer: H-How did you...?

Abaddon: There is nothing that you can hide from me, Slayer of Green. I've been on this world the day it was created and I have seen the form of evolution of all species of Humans and animals alike and I am impressed that Humans can do so much but can only do so little as well.

Goblin Slayer: No...I will only slay Goblins, nothing else.

Abaddon: You are blinded by your trauma and vengeance. You are weak. Join the Black Sun and you will be just as powerful as a God. -Abaddon said as Goblin Slayer looked up at the dragon and saw Soul staring down at him as well-

Goblin Slayer: No...I will not accept the offer. I already have a place and it is...With them.

Elf Archer: Orcbolg! -She called out to him in happiness-

Lizard Shaman: As expected of the leader, he will never betray us!

Dwarf Shaman: Hell yeah!

Priestess: Goblin Slayer-san!

Goblin Slayer: Draw your weapons, we're going to kill as many of these demons.

Abaddon: Then so be it. -The dragon took a step back as an army of Wyverns, demons, Gargoyles, giants, skeletons along with many other types of monsters would gather around the group and attack as the group braced themselves for battle, but a bright beam of light would hit the ground around the group thus killing over hundreds of the monsters as the song "Flashing Silver Wind" was heard as it was sung by a girl from a distance-

"I'll overcome thousands of voices and ten thousands dreams

Oh tailwind, blow at me with all your might

I looked up to the stars in the sky; on the ground below lie the husks of dreams

Crushing footsteps lead my regretful soul to the sole path of glory

Oh wind, set ablaze my heart

Torches burn as I do a shout of victory to the sky

Advance (advance), halt (halt); what can I gain from this?

Some forms of justice can only be expressed by survival

Thousands of forces with ten thousand beliefs swirl to battle

Until they bring calm to the furthest ends of the sky

I'll transform my wails and rage into strength

Becoming one with the flashing silver wind

There's no good way to wipe away these red tears

Those who have passed on; my friends who fought to the very end, let this sky take you away

Push on beneath the flag we raised

In this scenery, we can entrust ourselves to each other

Bonds (bonds) cast aside (cast aside); what would there be to boast about?

Only those who show their beliefs can make tomorrow shine

I'll run through thousands of moments and ten thousand eternities

Until I grasp a sky not yet seen

I'll transform my regret and shame into shouts

Becoming one with the winds of destruction

Ah, I feel so many desires in this wind...

Thousands of forces with ten thousand beliefs swirl to battle

Until they bring calm to the furthest ends of the sky

I'll transform my wails and rage into strength

Becoming one with the flashing silver wind"

-Everyone would turn to look as they saw the sight of the Hero with an army of knights and over hundreds to thousands of Adventurers from all species from Human, Dwarves, Elves, Lizardmen and many more-

Hero: We're not going to let you take all the glory!

Priestess: I-It's the Hero!

Elf Archer: Heh, at least we got help.

Hero: Alright guys! Let's get'em! -She cheerfully said as she pointed her holy sword at the giant dragon ahead of her as everyone behind her cheered as they ran to battle-

Abaddon: Foolish Humans, they can never understand the true meaning of fear and death unless they face it head on. -The mighty beast roared loudly, causing the tip of the mountain to explode and turn the sky bright as dusk as he stood on the hilltop- Attack them! -The monsters and demons would roar and scream loudly as they charged towards the attacking mortals and went to war-

Soul: Humans, must...Perish. -He said as he flew towards the Hero and went to attack her head on as he would slash at her with his claws but the girl was protected by a large group of mages and a witch as the slash would reflect back at Soul, causing him to get scratched in the face by his own attack but his wounds would slowly heal-

Hero: Don't think that you'll be able to beat me again just after that one battle! We learn! We adapt and we grow stronger from each defeat! That is how we become so powerful! -The Hero said as she jumped towards and swung her holy sword at the Dragon man, cutting him in half and causing his body to turn into ash after killing him- You may be more powerful than the Demon Lord but you can still die the same way he did!

Priestess: Protection! -She casted her spell and created a barrier of light in front of her group as the Elf Archer along with the Dwarf Shaman began firing arrows and stones with their abilities at the demons, slowly killing many of them that were getting in the way as the group was pushing through and heading straight for Abaddon-

Dwarf Shaman: To beat an enemy!

Lizard Shaman: We push on!

Elf Archer: With our strength!

Priestess & Goblin Slayer: We believe!

Abaddon: Your holy powers cannot save you. You believing that you can defeat will be your downfall. You mortals are absolute fools! -The dragon took a step forward as he towered over the adventurers. The dragon raised its one front arm and would slam it right on the group of five-

"Purified Protection!" -The sound of a girl casting out a blessing was heard as a powerful holy barrier protected Goblin Slayer and his group-

Abaddon: What?!

-The Priestess had cast out a powerful and rare blessing as it had protected everyone in her group from a powerful physical attack from Abaddon. The dragon took a step back and fired a breath of flame right at the group as they could feel the immense heat and were sweating under their clothes as the heat was so hot that they could have fainted from the heat but a wave of water would appear above Abaddon and was poured down onto the dragon, causing it to stop firing its flame as it panicked by surprised, the Priestess turned and looked back to see a wizard that had followed the Hero around had summoned the water in the sky and saved them-

Goblin Slayer: Push forward!

Elf Archer, Priestess, Dwarf Shaman, Lizard Shaman: Yeah!

-The group would then run up to the dragon as the beast would open its mouth loudly and would try to devour the group while the barrier was up but was hit by a powerful beam of light that was fired by the Hero's holy sword, causing the dragon to be taken aback from the impact-

"Bless us with thy power of the Holy Blade! Piercing Sword! -She cast out another powerful Blessing as the Lizard Shaman threw his sickle-like sword at the dragon, the Elf Archer fired an arrow, the Dwarf fired a barrage of rocks from his spell while Goblin Slayer threw his sword at the dragon as the weapons and projectiles would glow. The weapons and projectile would pierce through the diamond-like armour on the dragon as the beast would roar loudly in pain-

Elf Archer: W-We hurt it! We did damage to the Overlord!

-The Hero would jump towards Abaddon and pierced her holy sword right at the back of the dragon and fired out a strong beam of light from the inside, causing the internals of the dragon to explode as the powerful beast would fall to the ground and the glowing lights in its eyes and veins would disperse-

Hero: W-We killed it? We killed the powerful Dragon Overlord!

-A shadow appeared behind the Hero as it grabbed her like a giant hand and would toss her down right at Goblin Slayer as the armoured man would catch her and hold onto her as the Hero blushed slightly from being caught by the Goblin Slayer as everyone would then turn their attention to Abaddon and saw the eyes and veins were glowing on the body as its corpse would start moving and transforming as the diamond-scales would turn into tough skin and the limbs would mutate into forms that were similar to Human arms and legs, the horns and face would change form along with the beast's body and wings and skin colour as it would then stand up and tower over everyone-

Abaddon: Do not...Take me lightly..I will not be defeated by you disgusting creatures! -The large and tall dragon demon would roar as its eyes would glow orange along with the marking on its' chest where it was stabbed before- I am Abaddon, Lord of the Underworld and this very planet! Nothing can stop me! NOTHING! -The demon roared loudly as the entire planet shook from its single roar, causing powerful tsunamis across the world, earthquakes and volcanic eruptions along with tornadoes occuring everywhere-

Hero: Of all things...

Goblin Slayer: Seems like it is not over then.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abaddon carries many forms and is extremely powerful than most Gods and Demons alike. Despite his lack of knowledge of understanding the persistence of Human nature, he looks down on them and think he is much superior than them, however, he does not realise that Humans are capable of creating miracles.


	9. Chapter 9:- The Act

Black Sun

ブラックサン

(Burakkusan)

"When there is Light, there shall be Darkness."

Chapter 09:- The Act

Opening Theme: Rightfully - Mili

Ending Theme: アルカテイル - Konomi Suzuki

Abaddon: Slayer of Green. This is your last chance to join me.

Goblin Slayer: My answer is final. It's a "no".

Abaddon: You will be a god if you join the Black Sun. You will be one of the most powerful beings in the world! Why choose to join the mortals?

-The Priestess would then lightly hold onto the Goblin Slayer's arm as the man would turn and look back at her, to see her concerned look on her face-

Goblin Slayer: That is because... I have a place where I belong.

Abaddon: Then so be it. -He said as his eyes glowed brightly and the sight of over hundreds to thousands of demons were seen flying from his back as the demons would swarm over Goblin Slayer and his friends but a bright light would hit Abaddon and his demon army as he beam was shot from the Hero's holy sword as she had swung the blade at her enemies, pushing them away from the adventurers as she had saved Goblin Slayer and his group-

Priestess: Th-Thank you!

Hero: Hehe~ You're welcome! Now let's kick some Demon butt! -She said as she got into a battle stance with the others as Goblin Slayer and his group were being healed and had holy armour on as they were being buffed by wizards, witches and other priests from a distance-

Elf Archer: Orcbolg! What's the plan?

Goblin Slayer: Attack and attack.

Dwarf Shaman: I like that plan!

Lizard Shaman: I too am interested in that plan!

Priestess: -She smiled and chuckled softly- Sounds exactly what Goblin Slayer-san would decide.

Elf Archer: Yup, straightforward but not wrong.

-The group of five would have a bright white aura glowing around them as the Goblin Slayer's eyes glowed bright red as he glared up at Abaddon but the giant demon would roar at the armoured mortal as he was provoked to fight and was angered. The song "HEROIC ADVENT" was heard as it was being sung by a few of the fighters that were fighting at the back as they were providing morale for the other fighters and was boosting the strength of Goblin Slayer and his group-

"The growing darkness of the unknown is blocking the way

Trembling on the way to your destination, embrace your courage tightly

It's fine to shed tears if it eases your fears

The bonds at your side will support you

Any time you lose your way, take a deep breath and (Stand up!)

The passionate heat is calming down and whirling around

Use these cards entrusted by the future to fight

One for All for One!

\- HEROIC ADVENT -

Sharpen all of your senses

Face off against your opponents, and make your life bloom nobly

\- HEROIC ADVENT -

Now is the time to put all your might in one move, take your dreams and hold them up high

Together with your comrades

Imagination will bring along victory

Fight for the win (Grab hold)

Final showdown!

Etch those echoing wishes into your mind

Take all of your hopes and dreams and become even stronger

No matter how hopeless the situation, surely you can overcome it

The bonds at your side will show you the way

Take each other's hands, sound a beat and (Stand up!)

Wake up and create more possibilities

Those new lights will grow and spread

One for All for One!

\- HEROIC ADVENT -

Reach out your fingers toward that voice

Grasp the answer, light up your determination

\- HEROIC ADVENT -

Fill in that incomplete medley, and resound it around the world

Together with your comrades

\- HEROIC ADVENT -

Sharpen all of your senses

Face off against your opponents, and make your life bloom nobly

\- HEROIC ADVENT -

Now is the time to put all of your might in one move, take your dreams and hold them up high

Together with your comrades

Follow your heart's desires and choose

Beyond fate

Final Showdown!

Never surrender!"

Lizard Shaman: Come! Together, we'll defeat it!

Abaddon: I am the God of hell itself! Don't think you can defeat me so easily, mortals! -The demon said loudly and roared loudly as storms were pouring in from all sides. The Priestess pointed her staff at the giant demon as it glowed brightly and everyone held onto her hand as the girl began chanting with her eyes closed while they were glowing and the Hero was protecting them-

"O Holy Spirits, bless with thy strength of the great one and may us return home safely to our loved ones and exorcise the devil! Spirit Blast!" -Shouted the Priestess as everyone held on tight as the blonde girl fired a bright and large white beam of light right at the demon as Abaddon would reflect it back with his own orange beam that he fired from his eyes and he was being pushed back by the bright light-

Abaddon: No! No! NO! -As the mighty demon panicked, he was shot by the powerful beam and lost his head from the holy light. The body of the demon would then fall and turn into ash as the demons and monsters that were fighting the adventurers and knights, would disappear into thin air and the weather would return back to normal as the sky cleared-

-Goblin Slayer was holding onto the Priestess with one arm as the blonde would look up at the sky and then look at the man as she would blush and smile lightly as she would rest her head on the man's body-

"The Gods had no power over this great evil but they couldn't roll the dice for the man, but they were able to role the dice for the young Priestess and grant her the ultimate blessing that she had desired and slayed the ancient Overlord of the Underworld, Abaddon... But...Was he really the Overlord of the Underworld..?" -The narrator spoke as the sight of two glowing orange eyes were seen in the darkness-

-THE END-


End file.
